Hermione et l'ultimatum de son jean
by Joufly-La-Verte
Summary: Un jean possédé, une petite culotte dans un souvenir, un pari... L'auteur n'était pas droguée en écrivant l'histoire mais elle a une imagination étrange alors voici le résultat... DM/HG
1. Ahhhh Mr Guipûre !

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir ! Voilà un super gros délire de ma part qui est venu alors que je rengeais justement mes jeans ! LOL ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais trouvé très belle, mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas affreuse et repoussante.

En fait jusqu'à ma quatrième année, je me trouvais vraiment moche mais après le soir du bal et ma courte relation avec Victor, ma propre estime est plutôt remontée, si si, je vous jure. Maintenant, je m'accepte, je commence à bien m'aimer.

J'ai surtout compris que me trouver moche ne me rendra pas plus belle, et que donc le meilleur moyen c'était de m'accepter, peu importe que je sois réellement moche ou réellement belle.

L'important, c'est vraiment d'arriver à se suporter chaque matin, et ça malgré ce qu'on dit, on peut toutes le faire.

Toutes.

Peut-importe qu'on soit maigre, normale, ronde ou très enveloppée, dites-vous que il y en aura toujours qui vous aimeront parce que après tout, tout les goûts sont dans la nature, non ?

Pour ma part, je ne suis pas très grande, quand j'ai commencé à prendre des formes à la puberté, j'ai aussi bien pris du ventre que des cuisses et des seins, comme la plupart des femme donc. Alors j'ai arrêté de me complexer toute seule alors que je savais que des garçons me trouvait jolie.

C'est aussi pour ça que aujourd'hui, je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny et Luna, et que je vais tenter de m'acheter des fringues qui m'iront vraiment. A Poudlard, le week-end et quand on est pas en cours, on à le droit aux tenues moldus, alors personne ne s'en prive, c'est carrément plus confortable que les robes de sorcier, faut avouer ! Il me faut donc des fringues qui me mette un peu plus en valeur parce que bon les Huddies et les jogging plutôt large c'est vrai que c'est très confortable, mais il fallait que je me reprenne un peu en main !

Grâce aux filles, qui, je le sait, vont m'aider, je pense que je me sentirais bien mieux !

Ah, c'est l'heure de partir ! J'enfile mon manteau et descend les marches de la tour de Gryffondor, je les aperçoient qui m'attendent en discutant avec un groupe de garçons. Elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser avec eux. J'arrive et me plante au milieu du groupe, les garçons me regardent comme si j'avais les pestes mais j'ai l'habitude, potable ou pas je suis toujours la Miss - Je - Sais - Tout de Poudlard !

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Voilà je suis prête ! Comme on est dimanche je peux m'habiller normalement, je vais descendre déjeuner, plus tard que d'habitude, certes, mais il y aura quand même tout le monde et ça, ça m'effraie un peu. Ginny est en train de me motiver mais bon...

Les filles m'ont fait acheter un jean hier, juste un jean. Elles disent que c'est le plus beau jean qui m'aille et qu'on dirait qu'il est fait pour moi mais c'est qu'un jean, tout de même !

Je dis à Ginny que je la rejoins dans la grande salle dans dix minutes, je mets mes converses, un sweat bleu azur plutôt fin et je me regarde une dernière fois, je me suis jamais vraiment habillé comme ça en fait. Avec des choses près du corps, je veux dire.

Soudain, j'entend quelqu'un me parler, alors je me retourne mais il n'y personne. Bizarre.

_" Ca sert à rien de regarder derrière toi " _

Cette fois je sursaute vivement, il n'y a toujours personne dans la pièce pourtant !

_" Mais je ne suis pas dans la pièce, bon sang ! Je suis dans ta tête Hermione, dans ta tête !"_

Oula, pas la peine de crier ! Puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment ça dans ma tête ?

_" Ben.. je suis ton Jean "_

Bien entendu... j'explose de rire. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que la magie c'est bizarre et fait absolument tout mais là, mon jean qui me parle, j'ai du respirer trop de vapeurs de Whisky Pur Feu !

_" Je sais c'est bizarre, mais c'est vrai, en fait je suis dans ton jean pour l'instant mais c'est comment dire... je me trimblalle de jeans en jeans, tu vois ? "_

Non. Là, non je vois pas du tout même.

_" Ben tu vois, on dit que les humains ont une âme et blablabla et bien moi je suis comme l'âme de ce jean tu comprends ? sauf que maintenant que tu m'as porté et bien je peux être sur toi, enfin dans tout tes jeans, pratique non ? "_

J'ai l'impression qu'on sourit dans ma tête. Etrange. Donc tu vas te balader dans chacun de mes jeans, mais ça sert à quoi tout ça ?

_" Je suppose que je t'ai choisis, ou plutôt choisis d'aller dans ce jean un fois que tu l'as essayé pour t'aider."_

M'aider ? Comment ça m'aider ?

_"J'ai entendu tes amies en parler, apparement tu serais un cas compliqué, qui manque de confiance mais qui pourtant devrait en avoir, à ce que je vois c'est vrai ! Tu es une jolie jeune fille Hermione !"_

Merci. Ok bon.. hum, je vais aller au petit déj'. Je n'obtient pas de réponse. Bien, peut-être qu'il est partit, je vais être tranquille sans cette espèce d'âme volante folle.

_" Dis donc toi ! On ne t'as pas appris la politesse ? Je suis toujours là, et je n'aime pas vraiment être traité de fou, dis toi que maintenant je suis ton mmh coach ? Alors prépare-toi !"_

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle. C'est vraiment bondé. A croire qu'on se réveille tous à la même heure. Ah tiens ! Il y a Ginny qui me fait signe. Bon ben je vais la rejoindre. Mais quand je marche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une sorte de main géante derrière les cuisses qui me fait marcher bizarrement ! Oh non ! Me dit pas que c'est toi qui vient de faire ça, je ne sais comment !

_"Bien sûr que si c'est moi ! Je vais t'apprendre à marcher droit, pas les pieds en canard parce que ça fait vraiment mauvais genre, si tu veux mon avis..."_

Et si je le veux pas ?

_" Arrête de dire des bêtises, voyons, on va s'amuser, et après que je sois resté avec toi pendant quelques temps, que je t'aurais appris à t'habiller et à te comporter à peu près normalement devant des garçons.. Je pense que j'irais m'occuper de ton amie, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui Luna ! Elle est vraiment étrange, elle, avec ses boucle d'oreilles en radis et son collier en bouchon de Biéraubeurre. Enfin bref passons, toi la première..."_

Pourquoi je serais obligé, d'abord ? Si je veux j'enlève ce jean, je vais voir Dumbledore et il se débarrasse de toi !

_" Très bien puisque tu n'es vraiment pas coopérative... soit tu enlèves le pantalon, ici et maintenant, devant tout le monde et le temps que j'arrive à retourner dans le reste de tes jeans, tu vas voir ton directeur en culotte à la table des professeurs, soit tu as l'intention de m'enlever de ce jean dans ton dortoir puis d'aller voir Dumbledore à son bureau et dans ce cas là je te ferais une démarche absolument honteuse jusqu'à la sortie de la grande salle, soit tu acceptes que je reste quelques temps..."_

En gros, c'est la honte, la honte ou l'acceptation ?

_"Oui"_

Bien puisque j'ai le choix...

_"Au fait si tu comptes enlever tes vêtements discrétement et par un coup de baguette en remettre sache que c'est impossible ! "_

Comment ça impossible ? Non c'est pas IMPOSSIBLE ! Ca peut pas être IMPOSSIBLE !

_" Si si si, comme je suis une âme donc en réalité un ancien vivant, je peux faire beacoup de chose à ma guise sur les mortels, et j'ai décidé que tu ne pourrais pas trouver d'échappatoire à mes choix."_

Mais c'est trop cruel ton truc ! Et attends si t'es quelqu'un d'anciennement mort... Qui es-tu ?

_"Le mari de Mme Guipûre ma chère.. J'étais celui qui faisait tout les modèles qu'elle met en vente tandis qu'elle les cousait !"_

AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH !!! Le mari de Mme Guipûre, mais quelle horreur !

_" Ca fait toujours plaisir.."_

Je me baisse discrètement sous la table prétextant une fourchette tombée. Bon courage, Hermione ! Tu vas en avoir besoin ! J'enlève discrètement mon jean et Harry me fixe comme si je devenais complètement folle tout en restant fixé sur mes jambes.

- Harry arrête de me fixer ! Tu comprendras tout juste après.

- Je... mais... tu... Hermione ! Tu vas pas sortir comme ça j'espère ?

- J'ai pas le choix !

Je préfèrais me balader en petite culotte cinq minutes plutôt que de sortir avec une démarche qui ensuite me poursuivrait toute ma vie !

Je passais ma jambe de l'autre côté, et du coup j'était à cheval sur le banc face à Harry. Ouai pas malin, Hermione. Pas malin du tout. Les jambes écartées juste devant lui. Je crois qu'il va s'étouffer là. Il a un peu (beaucoup) chaud et je crois aussi qu'il ne se contrôle plus, parce que Petit-Harry s'est gentiment réveillé. D'un côté ça me rassure, je ne suis pas laide alors au contraire je suis plutôt désirable !

Je trottine rapidement jusqu'à Dumbledore, bien que tout le monde me fixe la bouche grande ouverte, après tout que fais donc Hermione Granger en shorty avec seulement son pull sur elle devant tout le monde en train de faire baver les garçons !

- S'il vous plaît, Monsieur aidez-moi, dis-je en chuchotant, mon jean est possédé, il se balade de jean en jean alors du coup, ben j'ai pas eu d'autres choix ! Viiiiiittteee ! Ca devient gênant, là !

- Oui, bien sûr Miss Granger, tenez..

Il transforme son verre d'eau en une immense serviette.

- Je pourrais pas la mettre ! Mr Guipûre va m'en empêcher !

- Très bien. Mrs McGonnagal, Mrs Chourave, veuillez vous mettre chacune d'un côté de Miss Granger et cachez la avec la serviette sans la lui faire toucher ! Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

- Merci, merci, merci, monsieur !

- Allez partez Mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tous les Oublietter.

Je me sentais tellement soulagée, je vois Dumbledore pencher sa baguette sur mon jean et une sorte de fumée en sortir. Ca ressemblait un peu à un humain en fait, comme un fantôme. Oh ! Il vient de le faire exploser ! Génialissime, plus de Mr Guipûre !

_**Le jour suivant**_

Je descends tranquillement dans la grande salle, je sais qu'ils ont tous tout oublié. Merci au grand Manitou. Merde. Je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un. Je vais m'excuser. Ah non. C'est Malefoy. Je me barre. Il m'appelle. Etrange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? Demandai-je irritée, car j'ai vraiment faim

- Mmmmh laisse moi réfléchir..

- Oui ben plus vite, sale fouine !

- Ah si, ça y est ! Je veux revoir tout ce que j'ai vu hier, en privée, et oui j'était près de la porte, j'ai tout vu et je suis pas amnésique.. en revanche je voudrais bien me rafraichir la mémoire parce que tu vois j'ai un trou noir et ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir de me souvenir...

Il arrête de parler. Bon j'attend qu'il ajoute autre chose. Si il se grouille pas, je me barre, en plus, j'ai chaud, il fait plus frais dans la Grande Salle.

- Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas, je te veux Granger alors je t'aurais, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, sa main s'attardant sur ma hanche en même temps qu'il passait près de moi pour me dépasser.

Ce coup-ci, j'ai vraiment chaud et la grande salle n'y changera rien.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bien ? Débile ? Inutile ? Drôle ? **

**Au fait petite question que je voudrais savoir sur mes fics, est ce qu'il y a des garçons qui lisent ? **


	2. L'arroseur prochainement arrosé

**Voilà ! comme plusieurs me l'ont demandé je le poste ! Ca change le tournant de cette mini-fic, je l'avoue mais on s'en fout x)**

**Merci trop méga Merci à tout mes reviewiers c'est à dire : Naouko / Raphaël ( Tu t'appelles comme mon neveu héhé !! je sais on s'en tape mais j'aime bien parler de lui sans arrêt faut me comprendre ! !) / Jeff-La-Bleue ( Je sais que tu es sur une de mes fictions plus longues laquelle je sais plus mais les suites vont arriver dans pas longtemps pour les deux =] ) / Lalaoui / Istehar /Tali-ange. Voili, Voilou !**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Dire que j'ai chaud, là, c'est un euphémisme.

Si je ne savais pas que je n'étais pas du genre à rougir, je penserais sûrement que mes joues étaient devenues d'un rouge soutenu comparable à celui de la locomotive du Poudlard Express. Heureusement pour moi, mes émotions de ce type se voyaient très rarement sur mon visage. J'ai toujours été douée pour les cacher d'ailleurs !

N'empêche, ce que m'a dit Malefoy, ça me turlupine, même si devant lui j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était ( je vous avait dit que j'étais douée pour ça ! ), c'est vachement mal tombé et surtout, c'est assez embarrassant.

Quand je suis en vacances, je n'hésite pas avec les maillots de bain, mais il n'y a jamais personne que je connais alors c'est différent. Ces gens là, je ne les reverrais jamais. Avec des gens comme Malefoy, que je côtoie donc régulièrement, ça fait un peu tilt là quand même !

Tout les jours, je le croise, je l'insulte, je le tape ( ben oui il y a des petits moments de relâchement ! ), je le fusille du regard, je défend ceux qu'il insulte, enfin bref mon quotidien avec lui, c'est comme qui dirait pas très propice à la copulation !

J'admets, parce que je n'aime pas la mauvaise foie, que c'est vraiment un garçon magnifique, comme on en verrait dans les pages coiffures d'un magasine moldu ( surtout avec ses cheveux gominés qui ne vous donnent qu'une seule envie, c'est de les décoiffer dès que vous les voyez ).

Mais peu importe, je ne pourrais jamais... _copuler_ avec lui, enfin je crois, si je mets à me douter de moi-même, ça va vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas le faire !

Je peux parfaitement lui résister, je le sais. Enfin j'espère. Ouai, ben là va falloir que j'espère beaucoup plus fort. En même temps, je suis plus totalement prude et je suis totalement plus vierge ( Comment pourrait-on ne l'être qu'à demi ? ). Je n'ai plus qu'à l'éviter. Oui, voilà, tactique n°1 : J'évite Malefoy, il va m'oublier et je serais tranquille.

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

Vive l'évitage ! Si si, je vous jure, ça marche... pas du tout ! J'avais un peu oublié que nous avions tout nos cours en commun avec les Serpentards, du coup ratage de l'évitage ! C'est pas grave je trouverais une autre technique. Pour l'instant, je marche jusqu'en Botanique, alors faut que je traverse tout le parc ! Non, mais qui a eut l'idée de faire des serres dehors, je vous le demande ! Ok c'est peut-être super pratique pour faire pousser les plantes et tout mais pensez aussi aux élèves qui se les gèlent le temps de traverser tout le parc ( ce qui à mon allure me prend environ un quart d'heure ).

Mon Dieu, ce que je peux devenir capricieuse en ce moment !

Je crois que c'est le stress. Malefoy fait partit de ces gens qui, quand ils veulent quelque chose, l'ont généralement toujours, soit parce qu'ils payent, soit parce qu'ils sont du genre rusée et manipulateur. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas m'acheter ( à l'évidence... quoique, on ne sait jamais ), mais en revanche il peut très bien utiliser la ruse... Aie ! La vache, mais c'est qui ce dingue qui vient de me plaquer derrière la serre alors que j'allais ( enfin ! ) y rentrer. Merde. Je vois rien. J'ai mon bonnet devant les yeux. Mon bonnet noir. Et ça, ça aide encore moins à voir. On me le soulève, je me doute bien de qui c'est, mais j'espère franchement que c'est pas lui.

Il me plaque, un bras en travers des épaules, tiens j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait aussi utiliser la force. D'ailleurs, il me fait mal, là.

Alors je le lui dit.

- Ben alors Granger, on fait sa chochotte ? Quand même t'es une Gryffondor, tu devrais apprendre à arrêter de te plaindre et à profiter de ce qu'on te propose...

Sa main se pose sur mon ventre et passe sous le bas de mon pull. Argh, il a les mains gelées. Vraiment très gelées.

- Dit tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ?

**POV Drago**

Elle devient vraiment une obsession. C'est même pas normal. Mais depuis que je l'ai vue devant la table des professeurs juste en shorty, j'ai sans arrêt l'impression d'avoir un signal d'alarme qui clignote au dessus de ma tête avec la tête d'Hermione ( enfin la tête, plutôt ses fesses mais bon...) en son strident qui me donne des migraines. Parce que, c'est vrai que je pense sans arrêt à elle. Je rêve d'elle, je me lève, je pense à elle, là ça commence à devenir genre insupportable !

J'ai trouvé une technique, je vais la prendre par surprise.

Je vais en Botanique et Ah ! Miracle, je la vois environ dix mètres devant moi. Je fait bien entendu la seule chose ( stupide ) qui me passe par la tête, je me précipite sur elle ( en essayant de ne pas tomber dans la neige ), je lui enfonce son bonnet sur les yeux ( je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit tout de suite ! ), et je la plaque contre le mur, un bras sur ses épaules et une main qui traîne sur son ventre. Apparement, je lui fait mal, elle me le dit et je desserre ma prise et j'en profite pour lui dire :

-Ben alors Granger, on fait sa chochotte ? Quand même t'es une Gryffondor, tu devrais apprendre à arrêter de te plaindre et à profiter de ce qu'on te propose...

Et là, je mets ma main sous son pull, pour appuyer mes dires, vous voyez ? On ne sait jamais, si elle ne saisissait pas mon sous-entendu, bien sûr, je ne fait jamais rien avec une fille sans son accord, disons que je m'amuse avec elle avant qu'elle cède, parce que elle cédera, je vous jure qu'elle cédera, je le sait.

- Dit tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Mais je ne suis pas un jouet !

C'était marrant ça, elle s'énerve, j'aime bien, ça lui donne de couleurs.

Merde. Mme Chourave. Je me barre, mais je lui souffle quand même mon fameux " Je te veux, je t'aurais ", je sais parfaitement qu'à la fin, ça la rendra folle.

Oui, folle. Mais surtout folle de moi.

**POV Hermione**

Je sais bien que je vais céder. Je sais bien qu'il a compris que je vais céder.

Je compte juste l'avoir à son propre jeu. J'ai toujours été patiente. Le faire languir en lui faisant bien comprendre mais intentions est, selon moi, un moyen digne de Serpentard, mais aussi la manière la plus mesquine de le faire bouillir.

Je sais, j'aurais vraiment dû aller à Serpentard.

Je te promets Malefoy que tu te souviendras des jours suivants toute ta vie, je sais parfaitement qu'à la fin, ça le rendra fou.

Oui, fou. Mais surtout fou de moi.

* * *

**Tadam bien sûr maintenant je m'arrête plus à deux chapitres non plus =) ! Je m'étonne toujours de la différence entre le nombre de personne qui passe sur mon histoire et le peu qui me laissent des reviews pour me dire ce qui leur a plut, déplut. Ca prend 10 seconde le bouton est juste en dessous et c'est la seule chose qui nous motivent tous, les auteurs. Merci quand même lecteurs silencieux ou pas, j'espère que ça vous plaît ! En attendant j'ai un autre OS si vous voulez et aussi deux fics plus longue en cours ! Tchuss !**


	3. Infiltration et filature

**Taaadamm ! =) Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous allez Enjoy ( c'est toujours mieux hein lol ) **

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !****Chapitre 3 : Infiltration et filature**

* * *

POV : Hermione

Tout le monde croit que je suis une parfaite petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. D'accord, j'adore les cours et apprendre et tout et tout...mais ça n'a rien à voir avec mon caractère réel ( bon ok, peut-être un peu... ) ! Après tout qui a donné l'idée contre les cours d'Ombrage en 5ème année ?

Qui n'a pas hésité à voler un hyppogriffe pour sauver un prétendu meurtrier au nez et à la baguette du ministre et du professeur Rogue ( je suis extrêmement fière de ce coup là, je dois dire ) ? Je ne vais bien entendu pas me trimballer en talon aiguilles et mini-jupe d'un seul coup pour faire craquer Malefoy avant moi, ce serait vraiment ( mais alors vraiment ) pas discret.

C'est une question de fierté si on veut. Maintenant qu'il m'a fait remarqué qu'on pourrait hypothétiquement pratiquer le...coït et que ça marcherait probablement bien ( du tonnerre à mon avis mais je ne l'avouerais jamais ! ) et bien ce sera le premier qui craquera et sera obligé de sauter sur l'autre ou de le supplier pour arrêter ce supplice ( Je ne craquerait pas la première ! )

Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard, ce week-end, donc, demain et ça va m'être très utile ! Parce que être une intello, ça a du bon, je viens d'être illuminée d'une brillante idée ( envoyé des Dieux, j'en suis sûre ! )

POV : Drago

Je sais pas si elle prépare quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle attend que ce soit moi qui fasse un truc ( stupide ) comme la dernière fois. Mais je ne vais rien faire. Enfin si. Je vais appliqué la méthode : Battre le chaud et le froid. Je sens que ça va énervée la lionne ( rire purement machiavélique Muhahaha ! Ok c'est bon je me calme ! ).

Disons que je viens de jouer un coup de chaud. Maintenant je vais jouer un coup de froid.

Je pense pas qu'elle fera quoique ce soit de toute façon. Après tout, elle ne pourra pas faire grand chose sans que ça éveille les soupçons et que donc sa réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en pâtisse.

Remarque, elle avait bien fait cette armée en cinquième année, mais je suis sûr que c'est pas elle qui l'avait initiée ( faite que ce soit pas elle sinon ça veut dire qu'elle encore plus intelligente que ce qu'on ce croit et là je suis mal barré ! ).

Bon je vais surveiller mes arrières, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède !

Je me dirige dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Je fais pas exprès ( un petit peu quand même ) mais mon regard se pose sur la place qu'elle occupe toujours d'habitude. Elle y est, dos à moi, en train de parler à ses deux Bouffons.

Apparement, elle s'énerve un peu, étrange.

Ah, tiens, elle part. Je me lève aussi, c'est trop tentant de la suivre.

POV : Hermione

Je descend les escaliers du dortoirs des filles, Ron et Harry m'attendent pour aller manger.

Ils finissent leur partie d'Echecs Sorciers, Ron gagne, comme toujours, il faut dire que Harry est vraiment nul à ça. Le pauvre.

Je les interpelle, je commence à avoir vraiment faim. Heureusement, la reine totalement sadique de Ron va aller tuer le dernier Fou ( complètement trouillard qui est en train d'essayer de descendre de l'échequier pour ne pas se faire tuer ) de Harry. Ca y est, elle l'a eu.

On y va enfin.

Une fois arrivé, je commence à me servir, tout comme Harry, tandis que l'estomac sur pattes à déjà commencer à engouffrer une cuisse de poulet en arrivant à ressembler au descendant très proche de Néandertal qui aurait réussi à attraper un poulet pour la première fois. Mais je ne lui dit pas, de toutes façons, il pourrait prendre ça pour un compliment, vu qu'il ne s'intéresse absolument pas aux Moldus (il a tort, il verrait en ce moment à quoi il ressemble... Mon Dieu, je commence à avoir pitié ! ).

Harry me jette un coup d'oeil, meilleur ami ou pas il a l'air d'accord, ce qui nous fait sourirent.

Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour lui demander.

- Harry ?

- Oui, Mione ?

- Euh t'as besoin de... euh... la carte des Maraudeurs ?

- Ben non pas vrai...attends pourquoi tu veux l'utiliser ? Tu as toujours été contre, tu voulais même qu'on la rende, je comprends pas là...

- S'il te plaît, Harry, pour une fois tais-tois, dis juste oui et pose de questions.

- Bon alors, oui, mais fais gaffe, hein ?

- Promis, aucune fientes de hiboux ne viendra tâcher ta maaaaagnifique carte, maintenant si tu veux bien, je dois y aller, salut !

Je sors de la salle, presque en train de sautiller tellement je suis contente. Ron n'a pas parlé, il était trop surpris que je demande un truc pareil, alors il a gardé la bouche ouverte pleine de poulet et de purée ( Merci Ron ! ) en me regardant comme un poisson sortit de l'eau, en train de suffoquer, par la même occasion.

Ce que je vais faire maintenant c'est un peu plus illégal, je l'avoue. Je vais voler. Mais attention pas n'importe qui, je vais voler Harry. Enfin je dit que je vais le voler, non, pas tout à fait, je vais... juste lui emprunter pour ce soir une chose qu'il ne m'aurait jamais prêter sans cette fois être vraiment alerté de mon comportement.

Sa cape d'invisibilité. Il me la faut absolument. Bon je remonte, vite fait dans leur dortoir. Fabuleux, c'est vide ! Ils sont tous en train de manger, mais je vais me dépêcher. Ca y est je l'ai prise au fin fond de sa valise.

J'entend des pas, là ça tombe vraiment mal ( mais vraiment de chez vraiment ! ). Ahhhh, non ! Mais comment je vais faire ? Ah je sais ! Serait-ce infantile de ma part de me cacher dans le placard ? (*) Je me faufile dans la penderie d'un des garçons et je vois le reste de la chambre par la petite grille d'aération ( qui ne doit pas vraiment marcher vu la puanteur régnante ).

Je vois enfin entrer Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron et Neville. Tout le dortoirs, quoi. Je suis vraiment dans une situation aussi bien gênante, et stressante, qu'excitante. Si ils sont tous là, il va en falloir du temps avant qu'ils ne partent chacun leur tour ! Ah déjà, Harry et Ron proposent d'aller dans la salle commune et ils partent. Les autres les suivent, miracle ! J'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, profitons-en !

Je sors de mon refuge en mettant la cape, je tapote sur la carte, prononce les mots magiques ( sans mauvais jeux de mots bien sûr... ) et voilà qu'elle s'ouvre, et met tout Poudlard à mes pieds ( dans mes mains plutôt ), parfait !

Je sors de la salle commune et tourne au détour d'un couloir, personne n'est là tant mieux, même si je suis invisible je ne voudrais pas percuter quelqu'un ( c'est compréhensible, non ? non ? ). C'est parti, allons mettre le plan à exécution.

POV : Drago

A mon avis, elle va à la bibliothèque, après tout, c'est la qu'elle va tout le temps, non ? En plus on suit bien le chemin de la bibliothèque. Ah non, elle tourne. Je connais pas trop cette partie de l'école, ça m'embête un peu, si elle va quelque part, que je la perd de vue et que je me retrouve seul ? Non, je ne suis pas trouillard, je suis juste réaliste moi je ne connais que le côté cachot et les lieux communs ! Je suis pas trouillard je vous répète ! .

Ah ok. Au moins, j'ai compris où elle allait. Chez les Gryffondors, évidemment.

Elle est en train de dire le mot de passe mais apparement la Grosse Dame a pas l'air pressée. Faudrait quand même que le bonbon rose géant peint accélère parce que sinon elle va finir par voir ma ( jolie ) tête au détour du couloir et ça, ça la foutrait, genre, vraiment mal.

Enfin, elle entre ! J'attend je sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, parce que entre nous si elle veut, je sais très bien qu'elle peut rester dans la salle commune jusqu'au repas de ce soir. Mais j'attend, un pressentiment, je dirais ( non, non, non, je vous vois venir, je ne deviens pas une fille avec leur sixième sens ! ).

Ca doit faire cinq minutes que j'attend et je vois Potter et compagnie arriver. Ils entrent à leur tour. J'attend encore cinq minutes de plus, presque dix en fait. Et le portrait s'ouvre enfin sur... du vide. Comment ça sur du vide ? Ah j'y suis, ça doit être Potter sous la cape à son Pôpa.

Bon je m'en vais, toutes façons, ça sert rien que je reste planté là comme un arbre. Je pars au détour d'un couloir, tentant de rejoindre le cachot de ma salle commune. Mais je l'aurai, ce n'est pas en restant cloitrée dans sa salle qu'elle pourra m'éviter, foi de Malefoy, Granger, tu seras à moi ( j'ai tendance à être un tantinet possessif ).

* * *

**(*) Allusion super fraglante a Twilight ! =D**

**Voilàààà ! J'éspère que ça vous a plût et comme toujours vos avis m'intéresse.**

**A votre avis que va faire notre Hermione ? Au prochain chapitre, Bsx !**


	4. Il faut toujours se méfier des filles

**Bonsoirrr ! **

**Pardonnn milles excuses pour très exactement 54 jours sans publication ! mais je vous écrirait à la fin pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps.**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4 : Il faut toujours se méfier des filles**

POV: Hermione

Je sais très bien que ce que je fais, ce n'est pas bien ( au diable tout ça ! Ce que je veux c'est le faire craquer ! ). Mais j'ai envie qu'il y est au moins une personne dans cette école qui ne me trouve pas coincée !

Harry et Ron savent que je ne le suis pas tant que ça, mais eux ça ne compte pas, ils sont comme mes frères ! Alors je vais utiliser la cape et la carte que je viens de voler à Harry ( enfin juste la cape, je ne suis pas devenue kléptomane ! ).

J'emprunte le passage de la sorcière Borgne et je me précipite aussi vite que possible vers Pré-au-lard. J'ai toute l'après midi mais je préfère me dépêcher ( après tout on ne sait jamais ! )

Je vais au magasins des Weasley, je me suis renseignée et je sais parfaitement quoi prendre, pauvre Malefoy...

J'arrive dans le magasin et ils m'assaillent de question proportionellement aussi vite que le temps que le ministère à mis pour comprendre que Voldy revenait ( ce qui n'est pas peu dire, croyez-moi ! ).

Je tente de chercher discrètement ( c'est pas gagner ) l'objet de mes désirs, enfin disons plutôt l'objet qui me servira à avoir le garçon que je désire ! Ah !

Je suis tombé dessus ! Littéralement tombée dessus ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, je vais devoir en payer un deuxième.

Je paye les deux, remet la cape et repart en direction du château, j'espère que personne ne m'a vu !

Ca va être ta fête, Malefoy !

POV: Drago

Après être repartit de chez les lions, j'ai encore un fois croisé la Belette et le Balafré ( non mais ils me suivent ou quoi ! ) et bizzarement, Granger n'était pas avec eux. Mais de toutes façons, je m'en fiche ( quoi vous ne me croyez pas ? ). En fait, non. Je me fiche totalement de Potter et Weasley, mais pas de Hermione. Il y a un truc étrange en ce moment. Nous sommes tout les deux dans une espèce de jeu, les deux seuls au courant, ça à un côté absolument excitant, les autres croient que l'on se déteste ( ce qui dans un sens n'est pas faux ! ) mais il y a une telle tension sexuelle entre nous deux que... j'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas l'aimer en ce moment.

Je m'installe dans les canapés en cuir vert de la salle commune et immédiatement une sangsue se colle à moi. Pansy. Cette fille croit vraiment qu'elle me plait physiquement, mais... au dernières nouvelles, je ne mange pas de paté pour chien, alors pourquoi sortirais-je avec un Bouledogue ?

Pendant que j'essaie de la faire décoller de mon torse ( c'est vraiment difficile et je voudrais pas en venir à la baguette ! ), j'imagine ce qu'Hermione pense de tout ça et surtout, ce qu'elle fait en ce moment.

Bon, si, finalement, je vais en venir à la baguette.

POV: Hermione

Je suis assise dans la grande salle et dans environ deux minutes ( en tout cas le temps que Drago arrive ), je vais pour la première fois me servir de mes talents... à mes propres fins !

Je garde le petit flacon dans ma main et je remercie intérieurement le professeur Flitwick pour nous avoir appris le sort de Transfert ( je l'aurais bien trouvé toute seule sinon... non, non, je ne me surestime pas ! ).

Ah ! Le voilà ! Il s'assoit sur le banc. Je débouche le flacon. Il commence à se servir un verre. Je répète une dernière fois ma formule. Il approche le verre à ses lèvres. Je lance la formule.

Pauvre Drago.

Je me lève de table, Néandertal Bis est encore en train de manger ( mais pourquoi je me donne la peine de vous le dire, hein ? ) et bien sûr Harry l'attend !

Tant pis, je sors toute seule, tout le monde me regarde. Pas étonnant, personne n'est parti et d'habitude les garçons m'accompagnent !

Mais, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui m'intéresse, et tandis que les autres n'ont levé la tête qu'une fraction de seconde, lui continue de me fixer, son bras levé en l'air, et sa fourchette fixée a quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Ses camarades le fixent, ils ont l'air aussi étonnés de son comportement, que lui par ce qu'il voit.

Moi ça me fait rire intérieurement ( et puis je suis fière aussi ! Mon sort a parfaitement marcher ! ). Je sens que je vais m'amuser, vraiment.

POV: Drago

Je vais la tuer. Alors là, c'est sûr, je vais la tuer.

Il y avait une part de moi qui avait songé qu'elle ferait quelque chose, mais j'avais attendu ça avec autant d'impatience qu'un cours avec MacGo et les Griffy !

Bon, je m'explique. Je vois Hermione, je la vois en train de se lever mais elle n'est plus en uniforme ! Elle est en mini jupe avec un haut tellement court qu'il ressemble plus à un maillot de bain !

Soit je suis en train de rêver soit... elle est devenue folle. Mais étant donné que je suis le seul à la fixer avec cet air ( idiot ), je dois être en train de rêver.

Ou alors...

C'est le coup bas que je pensais qu'elle pourrait me faire. Et qu'elle a fait.

Il faut que je la rattrape et qu'elle m'enlève ça ! Je vais devenir fou sinon, à la voir comme ça tout le temps ! Et mon pantalon va craquer !

Oh, merde ! Vite, faut que je me lève tout de suite avant que j'ai un petit incident plutôt ( extrêmement ) visible !

Je la rattrape dans un couloir. Je lui attrape les épaules pour qu'elle se retourne ( je me concentre sur sa tête parce que sinon j'aurais vraiment un gros problème ), et bien entendu, elle a un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres ( j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau d'ailleurs ):

- Hermione, dit moi ce que tu m'as fait ! Dis-je d'un ton assez menaçant ( je suis plutôt fière sur ce coup là ! J'ai du lui foutre la frousse ! ).

- Tiens donc Drago... un problème ?

Bien sûr, elle me répond cela d'un ton parfaitement innocent, toujours avec son grand sourire. Je dois dire que ça m'énerve encore plus.

- Allez, dis le ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois comme je te vois ?

- Ben j'en sais rien moi ! Tu vois quoi ?

- Je... Ah non, ça marchera pas, tu m'auras pas comme ça ! Comment est-ce qu'on enlève ce truc !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, voyons ? Je t'ais rien fait !

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ! Je sais bien que t'essaies de me faire craquer, mais ce sera pas moi le premier, Hermione.

Nous chuchotons, les premières années autour nous ont forcé à nous rapprocher sévèrement ( merci les premières années ! ).

- De toute façon, je te dirais pas comment on l'enlève ! Elle se rapproche encore plus de mon oreille et cette fois, elle me dit:

- Tu m'as cherché Drago alors assume...

- Non mais... je... j'assume... Bon ok, t'as marqué un point, là...

Je me passe la main sur la nuque, elle commence à me torturer la cervelle, ça me donne chaud !

Je veux pas me laisser faire, je suis un homme après tout ( Ben ouai, un vrai de vrai, que du dur ! ), alors je reprend:

- Toutes façon, c'est ta faute quand même ! T'as qu'a pas être, t'as qu' a pas être si... et tellement... et puis voilà quoi ! Alors c'est ta faute si maintenant on galère avec une histoire débile tout ça parce que t'es trop fière pour t'avouer vaincue !

- Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Maurice, là !

- Non, je... Attends quoi ? Maurice ? Tu viens de m'appeler Maurice ?

Elle est pas possible. Elle met ma réputation en péril, je viens d'éclater de rire devant tout le monde ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Ils m'ont vu rigoler !

Je dis plus rien, elle non plus. On a l'air de deux crétins plantés au milieu du couloir sans rien dire et sans se regarder. Il n'y a même plus personne. Pourtant, moi, je suis pas gêné, elle non plus apparement. Je chercher juste un sujet pour éviter qu'on ne se recrie dessus encore. Ah ! Ca y est, j'ai trouvé !

- Euh... au fait, tu comptes faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ben oui tes cheveux... Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont un peu trop... et puis un peu trop... ?

Je suis en train de mimer une énorme touffe de cheveux au dessus de ma tête, je crois pas que ça lui plaise comme sujet finalement...

- NON ! Non, Drago,non, je ne compte rien faire avec mes cheveux... Est-ce que t'as encore d'autre question aussi voire plus stupide que celle la ?

- Ah oui, plus stupide, j'en aurais toujours, mais sinon t'es sûre que tu voudrais pas les couper par exemple ?

- Raaaaaaaaaaah, tu m'énerves !

- Mais quoi ? C'est rien de les couper, c'est comme avec les lézards, tu leur coupes la qu..., enfin bref ça repousse quoi ! Bon bref, t'a raison c'est nul de parler de ça.

- Oh, tiens, c'est seulement maintenant que tu te rends compte à quel point ton sujet est POURRI ? Bon toute façon, ça sonne faut aller en Potions.

- Hey mais attends ! Tu peux me l'enlever alors maintenant ?

- Désolé Drago, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Bien entendu, elle me dit ça avec le même sourire qu'au début de notre dispute, et maintenant, elle part tranquillement vers les cachots.

- Mais allez ! Hermione ?

- Non !

POV: Hermione

C'est évident qu'il va me suivre, je suis sûre qu'il à déjà compris d'ailleurs ( enfin j'espère, sinon, ce sera vraiment pas drôle ! ).

Ah oui, effectivement, il a compris. Il est violent quand même, pour m'attraper aussi sèchement les épaules ( je sais bien qu'il est plutôt en colère et perdu mais quand même ! ).

- Hermione, dit moi ce que tu m'as fait !

Alors là, je vous explique. Il essaie, mais juste il essaie, de prendre un ton menaçant ( et vu son regard il croit qu'il a réussi... le pauvre ).

- Tiens donc Drago... un problème ? Je lui dis ça le plus innocement possible avec un énorme sourire, je suis tellement contente que ça ait marché, que j'ai du mal à le cacher ( je n'essaie pas vraiment non plus, il faut dire ).

- Allez, dis le ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois comme je te vois ?

- Ben j'en sais rien moi ! Tu vois quoi ?

- Je... Ah non, ça marchera pas, tu m'auras pas comme ça ! Comment est-ce qu'on enlève ce truc !

Bon tant pis, je saurais pas ce qu'il voit, dommage ! J'étais trop curieuse, c'est excitant, faut me comprendre !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, voyons ? Je t'ais rien fait !

Je mens bien, hein ?

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ! Je sais bien que t'essaies de me faire craquer, mais ce sera pas moi le premier, Hermione.

Alala, il essaye de me la faire à l'envers. Mais non, désolé Drago, ça ne prend pas avec Hermione Granger. Faudra pas que j'oublie de remercier tout les premières années qui nous ont forcé à nous rapprocher.

- De toute façon, je te dirais pas comment on l'enlève ! Je me rapproce encore, et je susurre:

- Tu m'as cherché Drago alors assume...

- Non mais... je... j'assume... Bon ok, t'as marqué un point, là...

Si il s'avait comment il est sexy avec sa main derrière la nuque et son air un peu gêné !

Mais finalement, il a pas l'air si résigné...

- Toutes façon, c'est ta faute quand même ! T'as qu'a pas être, t'as qu' a pas être si... et tellement... et puis voilà quoi ! Alors c'est ta faute si maintenant on galère avec une histoire débile tout ça parce que t'es trop fière pour t'avouer vaincue !

Non mais là c'est la meilleure, comme si c'était moi qui avait le plus d'égo ( pfff, c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est pas vrai, hein ? rassurez moi, je suis pas pire que lui, pas pire que CA ? ).

- Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Maurice, là !

- Non, je... Attends quoi ? Maurice ? Tu viens de m'appeler Maurice ?

Je suis moi même étonnée d'avoir sortie une débilité pareil, mais ce qui me choque encore plus, c'est qu'il vient... d'éclater de rire ! Tout le monde le regarde autour mais il a un vrai fou rire. On est tout seuls au milieu du couloir, on ne parle pas, j'attend qu'il ouvre la bouche, ça y est. Peut-être qu'il va dire quelque chose d'intelligent ( l'espoir fait vivre ! ) ?

- Euh... au fait, tu comptes faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

Je sens que je deviens toute rouge. Je DETESTE qu'on parle de mes cheveux, ET je DETESTE devenir toute rouge. La chose intelligente, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Là, actuellement, Malefoy est très mal barré.

- Ben oui tes cheveux... Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont un peu trop... et puis un peu trop... ?

J'y crois pas, il ose mimer une énorme touffer. Oh mon Dieu, je sens que je vais le gifler. Calme toi Hermione, Calme. Ce n'est qu'un crétin, ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper...

- NON ! Non, Drago,non, je ne compte rien faire avec mes cheveux... Est-ce que t'as encore d'autre question aussi voire plus stupide que celle la ?

- Ah oui, plus stupide, j'en aurais toujours, mais sinon t'es sûre que tu voudrais pas les couper par exemple ?

- Raaaaaaaaaaah, tu m'énerves !

A ce stade là, finalement, il y a beaucoup d'exaspération.

- Mais quoi ? C'est rien de les couper, c'est comme avec les lézards, tu leur coupes la qu..., enfin bref ça repousse quoi ! Bon bref, t'a raison c'est nul de parler de ça.

- Oh, tiens, c'est seulement maintenant que tu te rends compte à quel point ton sujet est POURRI ? Bon toute façon, ça sonne faut aller en Potions.

- Hey mais attends ! Tu peux me l'enlever alors maintenant ?

Non mais quel naïf. Je ne suis pas stupide et je ne craquerais pas.

- Désolé Drago, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

J'adore jouer l'innocente avec lui ( ça l'énerve tellement ! ).

- Mais allez ! Hermione ?

- Non !

* * *

**Donc voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! Donnez moi votre avis, ça sert toujours à s'améliorer ! donc repardon pour l'attente mais quand j'ai commencé a écrire ma mère est parti à l'hopital et y est resté ce qui m'a coupé l'envie, j'ai également passé un Noël assez pourri puisque sans ma mère imaginez l'ambiance ^^' donc voilà la motivation n'y était. Merci pour ceux qui m'ont quand même lu et oubliez pas qu'une review met juste 10 secs a être posté anonyme ou pas et qu'elle fait toujours plaisir surtout quand y a pas trop le moral ^^'**

**Bonne nuit les gens ! **

**JLV**

**PS: dans ce chap il y a trois phrase défis donné par Jeff-la-bleue, vous pouvez deviner lesquelles ce sont ? =D**


	5. Petits fantômes et grand stress

**Voici voilà le chapitre 5 ! Je sais j'ai mis du temps mais bon période d'examens donc voilà ! pardonnez moi chez lecteurs !**

**Un énorme merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, vous êtes des anges !! Vous me donnez vraiment du courage pour continuer et ça me fait vraiment plaisir même les toutes pitites reviews ^^ =D**

**JE VOUSS AIMMMME !! Et je vous le dirais jamais assez merciiiii ! =DD**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

POV Drago :

Je m'étais vraiment bien fait avoir. Mais vraiment.

Cette garce m'a laissé cette espèce de sortilège d'illusion pendant quatre jours !

J'ai failli devenir fou, non mais littéralement.

Je me suis fait allité par Mme Pomfresh tellement j'étais selon elle : " Aussi pâle que le baron sanglant et à cran comme Miss Granger la veille de ses examens".

J'ai failli la tuer.

Elle a pas trop comprit ( même pas du tout ! ) pourquoi au moment où elle a dit ça j'ai regardé autour de moi comme un paranoïaque en me rongeant les ongles frénétiquement comme un échappé d'Azkaban qui a peur qu'on le renvoit dans le trou aux moindres gestes.

Je devais vraiment faire peur.

Mais ça m'a rendu tellement fou ! A force de la croiser en tenue légère dans les couloirs, je la voyais absolument partout aussi bien dans mon chaudron que sur mon balais ou dans les w.c ( je vous laisse imaginer la tête que je faisais à chaque fois ! ) !

Mme Pomfresh a reussit à m'enlever ce putain de sort, j'ai à peu près reprit mes esprits... enfin sauf quand elle est pas loin... faut toujours que je fasse un truc stupide.

Je marche vers le cours de Botanique, elle est devant moi, quel hasard ( ce n'est pas un hasard vu que je l'ai suivi mais chuuuut ! ) !

Cette fois il n'y a plus de neige, ça m'évitera sans doute de refaire le coup ( absolument débile ) de la dernière fois. A part si je refait un autre coup encore plus débile.

Je crois que je perds l'esprit, elle m'a rendu complètement givré !

Ca y est ! J'ai une illumination ! Muahahahahahaha !

BOUM !

...

...

- MALFOY ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

...

Oups.

* * *

POV Hermione :

Je sais bien que Malefoy est derrière moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit. Remarque je n'ai pas fait mieux.

Les jours où il avait mon sort je me suis vraiment amusée, je l'ai suivi pour voir comment il réagissait ( au moins j'ai une bonne excuse ! ).

Au début, il faisait son grand, faisant comme si ça ne lui faisait rien quand je passait près de lui ou même loin ( toutes façons, ça lui faisait le même effet ! ).

Puis au bout de deux jours, il a un peu commencé à devenir... fou dirons-nous.

Il m'évitait comme la peste et regardait sans arrêt autour de lui comme un parano. Je vous laisse imaginer un Malfoy totalement angoissé et encore plus stressé que d'habitude !

Le dernier jour, il a croisé Mme Pomfresh par hasard dans le septième étage. Moi, j'était à l'angle d'un couloir parce que je m'amusais à lui jouer des petits tours, je vous explique.

A chaque qu'il était seul dans un couloir, je le suivais grâce à la carte de Harry ( je lui ai encore piqué mais vous n'êtes pas au courant, hein ? ), je me mettais au bout du couloir, je l'appelais du genre de voix qui font penser aux fantômes, lente, trainante, aigue et stressante. Je lui faisais :

Dragooo, Dragoo, retouuuurnee toiiiiii, Dragooo, jee suiiis derriièèèèère toiiii...

Et lui complètement flippé, il se retournait, les yeux commes des soucoupes et au moment où il se retournait j'avais déjà traversé le couloir, du coup, il voyait juste une forme qui tournait à l'angle et il était mort de peur.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est pas un Gryffondor, Malfoy, et il en faut pas beaucoup pour faire peur aux serpents...

Donc il a croisé Mme Pomfresh juste après que je lui ai à nouveau fait ma petite blague, quand l'infirmière est arrivé, il était plus banc que les fesses de Ron, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, il bégayait des choses absolument incompréhensible planté tout seul au milieu du couloir et moi je le regardais de loin, j'était à deux doigts de me faire pipi dessus tellement je rigolais.

On aurait vraiment dit un échappé de l'asile !

Le pire a sans doute été dans l'infirmerie et ce jour-là, j'ai tellement ris que je me suis fait des abdos pour au moins trois ans !

Quand elle l'y a amené juste après la petite farce, elle le faisait avancé en lui tenant les épaules, puis elle lui a dit : " Vous êtes aussi pâle que le baron sanglant et à cran comme Miss Granger la veille de ses examens. Mr Malfoy vous m'entendez ? Mr Malfoy ? "

A l'entente de mon nom, il a regardé partout autour de lui, s'est mit a se ronger le peu d'ongles qui lui restait encore, comme un possédé.

Et là, je souris toute seule comme un cruche prête à exploser de rire en repensant à ce jour là.

Mais je sais qu'il est derrière alors je me retiens. Puis vous savez quand-

BOUM

...

...

- MALFOY ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

...

- Espèce de crétin ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends !

- Je... euh... bah...

- C'est bon, la ferme et lèves toi de moi tu pèses une tonne !

Non mais c'est quoi ce nouveau jeu stupide qu'il m'a trouvé !

En plus il explose de rire ce bouffon !

Merde tout le monde nous regarde.

Oups.

* * *

POV : Drago

Je sais que des fois, ça m'arrive d'être un peu crétin...

Mais là, je dois dire que je me suis surpassé... et de loin ( très, très, très loin... ) !

Je suis allongé sur Granger parce que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais... je l'ai plaqué par derrière ( peut-être mon petit fantasme secret, qui sait ? ).

On est tout les deux face au sol, mis à part que c'est elle qui s'est mangé l'herbe.

La pauvre. Vengeance. Un peu de verdure te fera pas de mal.

Je la vois qui crache de l'herbe comme on recracherait une touffe de poils et je me retiens d'exploser de rire.

Alors quand elle me demande ce qui me prend, je bégaye.

Puis merde tout le monde nous a vu, tout le monde m'a vu me jeté comme un fou furieux sur Granger, et maintenant tout le monde me voit en train de me retenir de rire.

Trop tard, j'ai craqué, ma connerie me fait vraiment trop rire.

J'ai ruiné ma réputation mais bon on s'en fiche, c'est la dernière année.

Elle m'a demandé de me lever mais bon je rigole tellement que je roule sur l'herbe a côté comme un chien qui se roulerait par terre.

J'arrive pas à m'arrêté, je vais finir par me pisser dessus et j'ai des crampes aux joues et aux côtes.

Elle se lève, furieuse, la figure toute rougie par le choc par terre, elle a pas trop l'air d'avoir envie de rigoler, elle.

Dommage. Pour une fois que je rigolais sincèrement.

- T'es nulle, Granger, rigole un peu ! Décoince toi !

- Décoin- NAN MAIS T'ES SERIEUX LA ! TU VIENS DE ME PLAQUER AU SOL DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ! ET PUIS DEGAGEZ VOUS TOUS, BANDE DE COMMERES !

Au moins, elle a de l'autorité, on est pas préfète-en-chef pour rien, et tout le monde se barre en moins de dix secondes.

- Alors vas-y explique toi ! Depeche toi !

- Ben je-

- Tais-toi, en fait je m'en fou de tes explications !

- Mais je-

- Non, tais toi je t'ai dit !

- Raaah tu m'énerves Granger, détends toi !

- Détend toi ? Détend toi ? Tu viens de me jeter par terre et je devrais me détendre c'est ça !

CLAC

Elle m'a collé une putain de grosse claque, je sens encore sa main alors qu'elle est déja en train de s'éloigner après m'avoir dit :

- Considère que c'est ma manière de me détendre.

Finalement, c'est mieux quand elle est constipée.

* * *

POV : Hermione

Je viens de bouffer de l'herbe en tombant, il pèse un tonne sur moi et en plus il se met a exploser de rire quand je lui demande de bouger ses fesses !

Là c'est trop, je vais me mettre à hurler je le sens, et je le sens aussi rouler sur l'herbe à côté d'ailleurs, je me relève, je le regarde allongé sur l'herbe.

J'avoue que j'ai envie de rire de la situation mais je suis tellement énervée que j'y arrive pas.

- T'es nulle, Granger, rigole un peu ! Décoince toi !

- Décoin- NAN MAIS T'ES SERIEUX LA ! TU VIENS DE ME PLAQUER AU SOL DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ! ET PUIS DEGAGE VOUS TOUS, BANDE DE COMMERES !

Je vous avais prévenu que j'allais hurler.

- Alors vas-y explique toi ! Depeche toi !

- Ben je-

Non, finalement vaut mieux qu'il se taise.

- Tais-toi, en fait je m'en fous de tes explications !

- Mais je-

- Non, tais toi je t'ai dit !

Il écoute vraiment rien !

- Raaah tu m'énerves Granger, détends toi !

- Détend toi ? Détend toi ? Tu viens de me jeter par terre et je devrais me détendre c'est ça !

CLAC

Je lui dit :

- Considère que c'est ma manière de me détendre.

Et maintenant, je peux partir détendue.

Si si, je vous jure que moi ça me... relaxe.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Tchuss !**

**JLv**


	6. De l'hystérie à la folie

**Bonsoir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour ce retard ! Je préfèrais poster quelque chose de bien plutôt que quelque chose en vitesse et de nul ! Surtout que moi j'adore ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant ! **

**Merci ENORMEMENT AUX REVIEWERS ! Vous êtes des anges ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes ou favoris de tout types, j'espère vous savoir toujours présent là avec une review !**

**Voilà sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture !**

_* La folie est un détour, comme le crime, vers l'amour. * [ André Brochu ]_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 :**

*

**Playlist ( pour une fois =p ) : Back together - Timbaland ( featuring James Fauntleroy )**

*

**Point de vue Hermione :**

*

*

Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Drago avait complètement pété les plombs avec toute cette histoire. Ou alors c'était seulement un effet secondaire de mon sort qui lui avait retourné le cerveau... A envisager, en fait c'était presque sûr, sinon pourquoi tant de bizarrerie ?

Je vais de ce pas demander à Mme Pomfresh.

Dans les couloirs, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement depuis quelques temps... Pas étonnant avec les rumeurs qui courent sur Drago et moi.

Et ce jour-ci, ça ne rate pas non plus, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, petits doigts accusateurs, longs regards curieux, et flopée d'insultes et d'insinuations qui n'intéressent personne à part les commères, continuent de me suivre partout où je mets les pieds.

J'entre dans l'infirmerie qui est par bonheur, vide.

- Mme Pomfresh ?

- Oui, j'arrive ! Qui donc s'est blessé cette... Miss Granger ! Vous ne me semblez pas malade, que voulez-vous ?

- Je dois rendre un devoir en... potion, oui en potion, et comme je... j'aime vérifier mes sources, je voulais savoir si sur les potions d'hallucinations, l'antidote enlève ou augmente les risques d'effets secondaires tels qu'une excitation anormale, par exemple...

- Vous avez de la chance Miss Granger, je viens de soigner un élève d'une potion de ce type, le sort était partit mais les effets secondaires l'ont fait tourné en bourrique !

Ah oui quelle chance, tu m'étonnes là...

- Et donc... ?

- Et bien, normalement l'antidote ou le contre sort efface tout mais cela dépend du dosage de base, cela marche comme chez les Moldus, si la potion à été mal dosée ou prise en trop grande quantité, il y a généralement des effets secondaires comme celui que vous avez cité mais cela peut aller jusqu'à la folie, c'est vraiment du cas par cas Miss Granger, et cela dépend de l'exemple que vous allez étudier dans votre devoir. En tout cas, vous me semblez déjà bien au courant, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je pense donc je m'en vais. Au revoir, Miss.

- Oui, c'est ça au revoir...

Je suis dépitée, non plutôt pétrifiée, statufiée, atomisée sur place par la grandeur de ma connerie et qui me retombait sur le nez d'un seul coup !

J'ai probablement trop dosé et le voilà qu'il était devenu complètement débile, fou...

Il faut que j'aille vérifier comment il va, si il est toujours juste un peu surexcité ou si ça c'est aggravé. Je ne l'ai que très peu croisé cette semaine et à chaque fois, il avait un grand sourire niais collé sur le visage. J'espère vraiment que ça s'est stoppé là.

Je marche jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, sur le chemin, devinez bien sûr qui me suit ? La flopée d'insultes, d'insinuations accompagnées de leur copains les petits doigts accusateurs et les longs regards curieux sont aussi de la partie.

Ô joie.

Au milieu du chemin, je me stoppe. Mon cerveau a repris ses droits et me fait gentiment remarquer que ça ne sert à rien d'aller là-bas. De un, je n'ai pas le mot de passe. De deux, il a Divination avec Harry et Ron.

Bon, plus qu'à attendre devant la trappe, là-bas.

Pffiooouu... ça use de monter tout là-haut chez la vieille Trelawney !

Et dire que ça finit que dans 45 minutes...

*

*

**Point de vue Drago :**

*

*

Je m'amuse tellement, si vous saviez !

En fait non. Vous savez pas, parce que je vous l'ai pas dit. Mais maintenant, je vais le faire. Je vais tout vous expliquer, c'est partit.

Quand elle m'a jeté son foutu sort d'hallucination, j'ai réellement passé quatre jours monstrueux. Je me faisais des fantasmes à m'en faire perdre la tête. Le dernier jour, elle m'a enfin jeté le contre-sort mais je me sentais étrange, comme des effets secondaires, je devenais hystérique comme une fille, alors je suis allé voir Mme Pomfresh. Elle m'a fait alité, m'a soigné ses effets secondaires et c'est là que j'ai trouvé comment prendre Granger à son propre jeu ! Une chose toute bête.

Comme je suis naturellement le plus doué en potion ( un vantard ? Où ça ? ), je connais beaucoup de choses sur les effets secondaires des potions et je sais que parfois ça peut aller de la simple excitation, hystérie comme moi à la folie complète et définitive. Et j'avais envie de la voir ramper à mes pieds une fois que ça brillante intelligence aurait compris ( du moins cru ) que tout ça c'était sa faute à elle et à sa potion.

Prolonger le plaisir comme on dit, ben moi je fais que ça !

Donc, je ruine ma réputation à jouer les niais devant tout le monde dès qu'elle est là mais ça vaut le coup, je le sens ! Je savourerais ma victoire vu tout les sacrifices que je fais !

J'aurais Granger car bien entendu qui peut résister à un Drago lorsque vous demandez pardon ? Mais techniquement, ce sera elle qui craquera la première et je gagnerais ! Je gagnerais rien de concret à par un orgasme mais c'est plus une victoire mentale sur ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe. Et ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde, je pense !

Donc voilà, vous comprenez tout maintenant. Ne m'en veuillez pas de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais elle aurait été au courant avec des curieuses comme vous, n'est-ce pas ?

En attendant, j'en ai marre de la puanteur des bâtons d'encens de la classe de Trelawney et c'est bien gentil l'oniromancie mais j'y comprend rien ! Vivement qu'on sorte.

Ah miracle, ça y est !

Merde, il y a Granger ! Vite sourire spécial Longdubat le nais plaqué sur la bouche et tête de débile à la Ronald Weasley, et le tour est joué.

Elle a l'air gênée, elle me fait un sourire crispé alors que tout le monde est partit.

- Drago ? Drago, tu m'entends ?

Là, je suis obligé de la regarder comme si je la connaissais pas et je louche à moitié, histoire d'être convaincant...

- Hein ?

- Drago ! Oh mon Dieu, la catastrophe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Her-mi !

- Aaaaah, non c'est pas possible !

La voilà qui s'assoit contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Youpi !

- Je suis vraiment trop nulle ! Comment ça se fait que ça ait empiré comme ça depuis hier d'ailleurs !

- Gné ?

- Wouah, tu m'aides trop là.

Elle se lève, vers moi et s'approche. Le problème c'est que maintenant que j'ai l'air trop débile pour sortir une seule phrase, je peux rien lui dire !

Bon autant repartir dans la lune. Je fixe le plafond sans rien faire.

- Bon ben au grand maux, les grands remèdes, autant tout essayer.

Je suis sensé m'attendre à quoi là ? Merde. En plus je suis un peu tourné, elle est pas dans mon champ de vision.

CLAC

- PUTAIN ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te... oups...

Mesdames et messieurs les boulets en chef, je suis le roi sur votre planète. Si si, c'est officiel.

- J'en étais sûre sale menteur ! C'était vraiment trop improbable que tu sois passé du sourire niais tout simple au yeux qui louche en un jour !

- Oh ça va Granger, je m'amusais c'est tout. J'avoue que j'espérais que tu me supplierais en t'excusant ou je ne sais trop quoi mais que veux-tu, je me suis déjà bien marré, on a pas tout dans la vie !

- Espèce d'abruti ! Je me faisais du souci ! J'avais peur que tu deviennes fou ou je ne sais pas quoi !

…

Elle s'était fait du souci ?

…

Quelqu'un s'était inquiété pour moi ?

…

Moi qui croyait qu'elle tenait juste à préserver sa réputation. Ca vient de faire tilt là-haut. Tout ça ne mène à rien, c'est un prétexte pour nous deux, ce pari, pour faire comme si c'était pas de notre faute ce qui nous arrivait.

...

- Drago ? C'est bon, c'est fini, arrête ta comédie, je suis désolé pour toute cette histoire tellement stupide qui nous a fait perdre trop de temps, je pense que maintenant on devrait arrêter de se par...

Je lui vole ses lèvres. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle reste stoïque quelques instants puis me rend mon baiser et bizarrement j'ai l'impression de planer.

Je m'écarte d'elle, gêné, tout comme elle.

Elle me dit en souriant un peu :

- Je crois que t'es pas d'accord avec le fait qu'on ne se parle plus...

- Euh, je... ouai, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis paumé à vrai dire...

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non ! ... Enfin, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à différencier le jeu de la réalité. Est-ce qu'on est toujours dans notre pari à essayer de faire craquer l'autre ou on vient totalement de changer de règles ?

- Je crois que maintenant, on change de règles. Ou alors ce n'est juste plus un jeu...

* * *

***

**Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation enfin arrivé ? **

**Au fait, je voudrais changer le nom de cette fic, mais j'ai pas d'idée alors si vous en avez qui irait, proposez-moi s'il vous plait ! =D**

**Jlv**


End file.
